Broken Windows
by zenintheart
Summary: It was a cold autumn day, a perfect day for a trip to the library. Will a chance meeting inspire reconciliation? Eclare.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first flashback type story. Let me know how I did, thanks! As for my other stories, I have deleted Seasons of Love (I just wasn't feeling it - sorry) and am at a total roadblock for Integers. Sorry if any of that disappoints you. If not, keep reading and enjoy.

It was a quiet autumn day, the wind outside was chilling. Clare Edwards had decided to take a trip to the public library, expecting nothing more than the stale, warm air of its book filled interior. However, she ended up getting much more than a few checked-out books.

It was a cold fall day, the fallen leaves were edged with frost. Eli Goldsworthy had decided to take a trip to the public library, expecting nothing more than the uptight librarian's constant shushing. However, he ended up getting much more than chastised by the employee.

She thought she had spotted the familiar black vehicle as she slowly trekked her way downtown.

He thought he had seen the familiar gold tinged curls as he drove down the street.

They both brushed it off as a figment, seeing as they hadn't shared a word since that eventful night, weeks ago.

_Flashback : November 3rd - Clare Edwards loses her innocence._

_How intrigued she must have been, knowing that her boyfriend, had been touched and pleasured in ways she wasn't even sure how to mimic. It was a competition, and a little be known fact about Clare Edwards is that she was very, very competitive._

_Grabbing his large hand she pulled him upstairs, a coy smile on her face. _

_"You know my mom won't be home until Monday" she whispered breathily once they had reached the door of her new apartment._

_"Oh really?" he posed, eyebrow raised._

_She struggled in anticipation to open the wooden door, finally opening the threshold, she fiercely pulled Eli once again into the foyer._

_Nearly slamming the door shut she grabbed his collar and slammed his back into the wall, coating his lips with her own. A guttural grunt resounded in her ears, she broke away. _

_Remembering everything she had read up on, everything she had observed about Eli she took a chance. She knew men liked spontaneity and dirty talking, she knew Eli liked rebellion and surprise._

_She lightly dusted her cold, thin fingers across his cheek. Her mouth open near his ear "I want you"._

_To her delight, a gasp could be heard._

_To her dismay, a scolding "Clare" was spoken._

What had she done wrong? The question had been on her mind since that night.

Why had he been so stupid? The question had been on his mind since that night.

_"What? I thought you'd like it" she continued with her flirty tone "Do you like it?"._

_She began to twirl her finger in his hair, but soon was stopped. His hand encompassing her own and halting its movement as she was turned around._

_"Clare" he spoke gravely "This isn't you"._

_"I want to be with you. I don't want to be with __**this**__," he said gesturing towards her "person."._

_His tone sounded disgusted._

_She was about to cry, she was doing this for him._

_"Get out!" she yelled and the volume of her voice surprised them both._

_Her tone turned gentler, more vulnerable "I need you to leave"._

_That was enough for him. No good-byes. He just opened that door, sparing one last glance towards the girl who was now covering her face, and walked out._

She was looking for something to keep her mind occupied. He was looking for something to keep his mind occupied. Unfortunately, they both tended to be occupied by the same author.

She reached for the red covered book just as he reached for the same one. The brushing of hands startled both and they looked up, ready to apologize to whoever else was reaching for the book.

***Tell me if I should continue!*** It will be a 3-shot at most. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Green met with blue.

Blue melded with green.

The pools of paint that made up their eyes seemed to grow larger in shock.

Sharp intakes of breath, followed by a sigh and then a glance to the floor.

It was as though they had memorized lines, mimicking each other's actions to a tee.

Clare was the first to speak, "Eli, um… hi. What are you doing here?"

"You know, just waiting for the bus.," he said with a slight smirk. His sarcasm always proved to be one of his many talents, serving him well when it came to awkward situations.

He knew the effect of his smirk.

She hated that he knew the effect of his smirk.

Clare giggled and looked down at the floor in embarrassment and slight retaliation.

She spent a few moments just staring at the ugly blue carpeting, before she remembered where Eli and herself currently stood.

She was awoken from her thoughts as Eli spoke softly, "I missed you".

She thought she had heard wrong.

He hadn't meant to say that so soon, but it was true.

Anger flared through her veins.

Picking her head up off the ground she met his glance with a heart freezing stare and an incredulous expression on her face.

"You, uh, missed me?" she hissed.

"You missed me?" she said, louder this time.

"You had no right to miss me." her words came out with poison, as sharp as the pieces of her broken heart.

He felt his heart shrink, tightness in his chest. He didn't mean to mess this up, this thing he had going with Clare.

But he did mess it up, he always did.

Like the stories of men lifting cars off of children due to a sudden burst of adrenaline. Eli's heart thought much quicker than his mind.

He reached out and grabbed her bicep. Pulling her towards him.

The scene was all too familiar.

_Flashback: October 20__th__ – Eli's mistake._

_Back at his house, Eli and Clare were cuddled on the couch. They were enjoying a marathon of That 70's Show, one of Clare's favorites._

_You could tell it was one of her favorites because she would laugh at nearly every scene. And although this would bother some people, Eli thought it was absolutely adorable._

_At a particularly funny scene, his phone started to ring. As Clare's shoulders shook with giggles he reached over and pecked her on the nose before answering._

"_Hello" he said into the receiver as he walked into the kitchen._

"_Eli, it's James. How are you?"_

"_James? I haven't seen you since…" his voice trailed off. James was Julia's elder brother and he hadn't seen him since his graduation last year._

"_I know. I'm just calling to catch up. Would you like to go for pizza or something?"_

"_That'd be great" Eli smiled._

"_Ee-ll-ii! Can you please grab me a water?" Clare called from._

"_Who was that?" James chuckled._

_Eli grabbed a water bottle and walked it over to his girlfriend. Staring at her he muttered into the phone "huh, oh that was my mom"._

_Clare's eyes glazed over with hurt. As she started to get up, Eli grabbed a hold of her upper arm. "Just hear me out," he mouthed to her._

"_James? I'm going to have to call you back."_

_It had taken him hours to win her trust back. Telling her that he was sorry, even going as far as to call James back and telling him about Clare. He had learned that Clare gave trust easily, but once it was broken, it was hard to get back._

"What?" she spat.

"Just hear me out" he spoke. It sounded like he was tired.

She was too. "Fine" she said as she led the way to a secluded wooden table.

They were both tired of fighting.

Once they were situated, she turned to him.

"Tell me" she ordered hoarsely, unable to make eye contact.

"Clare" he started hesitantly "I only said no because I didn't want you to have sex with me for the wrong reasons. I didn't want you to have sex with me just so you could feel even to Julia."

Clare's eyes slowly moistened, and she buried her face in her arms. "How can I compare to her?" she asked.

"You can't"

Her throat felt like it was closing. She looked into his eyes, "Wh… what?" she sputtered.

"I said you can't. Julia and I fought all the time. She had very few morals, horrible habits and could be vile when she wanted to be. Even if she hadn't died, I don't think I'd be with her today. I loved her, but I'm in love,"

Placing his palm under her chin he guided her sapphire eyes to meet his

"With you."

And with that he placed a kiss on her soft pink lips. Short, chaste and full of love.


End file.
